Talk:Tychus Findlay
He also appears to have some type of parasite in him judging from the cinematic video; you can even clearly see the worm-like things crawling around in his neck in the sub dural scan of him. possible past. Now here's something. He's from Mar Sara. He's a convict. He knows Jim Raynor and apparently they go back a ways, and Jim knows things about him that he's not letting on to Horner. Jims a cop. Maybe their previous relationship was more of a professional one, such as cops and criminals usually have. Inmate 626 Couldd this be a reference to Lilo and Stitch? Stitch was named Experiment 626 as well. Im not sure, but its a really specific number. I don't know either; I've only seen a bit of the TV show. That could go under a trivia section, so long as you say "may be a reference" rather than "is a reference". PsiSeveredHead 15:27, 25 November 2007 (UTC) StarCraft: Ghost connection A key character in StarCraft II will appear in StarCraft: Ghost: Academy and StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. This character might be Tychus Findlay, based on Medievaldragon's comments. (Medievaldragon is the "go-to guy" when it comes to information about the novels.)Medievaldragon. 2008-05-13. World of WarCraft Book Release Dates. Scrolls of Lore forum. Accessed 2008-05-18. Might be? Isn't more along the lines of explicitly stated? ("Keith mentioned at the New York Comic Con Starcraft/Warcraft panel that Tychus Findlay would be in Starcraft Ghost: Academy") Can't really envisage him in Spectres, but it's probably worth putting in the article in the case of Academy.--Hawki 21:31, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Sealed? In Liberty's Crusade, Speed of Darkness (to a lesser extent), and StarCraft: Ghost gameplay (dunno if that counts) marines were said and shown to put on or get in the suits like normal armor. When did the sealing start? Is the sealed thing just Tychus' level of criminal, or all marines in SCII? I remember something about the thought process behind the cinematic being "what happens when you click 'train marine'". I am not good at citation...--Sandwichman2449 00:26, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Blizzard suggested that Marines get sealed into their armor at BlizzCon, but that doesn't really make sense. I think he was sealed into his armor because he was rushed into service, and other Marines that get pressed into service have the same thing happen to them. But truthfully, no one really knows. Kimera 757 (talk) 01:21, 21 May 2008 (UTC) On second thought, I think Sandwichman is right. Probably the most criminal (or resocialized) marines get sealed, on the grounds that they have no "terran" rights anyway. Note that in SC II, most Dominion marines are not resocialized (although many still are). Kimera 757 (talk) 23:38, 9 November 2008 (UTC) More info; it's been suggested, when Blizzard was asked about Findlay being sealed in his armor, something about debts. Oddly enough, Tamsen Cauley knows about Findlay's history, and is unfreezing an unknown person. The timing is fairly good, given that Findlay is supposed to be in Ghost Academy. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 00:28, September 10, 2009 (UTC) I Playde starcraft 2 and Tycus said that he hade debts to pay for hes releas from prison and that the suit would be remouved after he paid his debts. Antuar 2010 I played too, also Matt said he ran a scan on his suit, and that it can kill him on a push of(Mengsk's I think) button. References Voice Actor Title says it all; any confirmation on the name of the man voicing Tychus. I'd ask on the Battle.net forums, but I've misplaced my cd-key, so if someone else could, I would be greatly appreciative.-- 20:49, 9 November 2008 (UTC) There is no confirmation on who is playing him yet. (They've decided on his lines, but can still replace the actor if he doesn't work out.) I could ask on b.net, but I'm not sure if there's a point, since no one there could confirm who plays him either. Kimera 757 (talk) 20:52, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Thank you for the clarification, and if there is no point in asking on b.net, the don't, I was just hoping someone here, or there, knew.-- 21:12, 9 November 2008 (UTC) On the Tychus Findlay myspace page, the second friend listed is Neil Kaplan, a voice actor best known for playing Optimus Prime on Transformers: Robots in Disguise. Not sure if that is a clue to who is playing him, but does seem possible. I am thrilled to finally confirm that I am the voice of Tychus Findlay. Your Buddy, Neil Kaplan 19:47, 23 July 2009 (UTC) About the Parasite Comment... This is pure speculation, but if there is a parasite, it may be possible that it is a zerg parasite. If it is, in fact, a zerg parasite, that could mean that Kerrigan is spying on Raynor through Tychus. That wouldn't surprise me; I'd wager that Kerrigan may have parasites on various individuals, spying on her enemies. Just thought I'd point that out.-- 21:25, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Apocalypse Now? Looking at the image of bald Findlay, I can't help but be reminded of the character of Kurtz from the fil Apocalypse Now. Granted, I'm sure that one can draw many other similarities to characters from other pieces of fiction, but StarCraft has borrowed from the film before such as with the firebats. Not sure whether it's noteworthy trivia, but thought it best to mention to see what others think.--Hawki 11:15, November 15, 2009 (UTC) I've never seen that movie. (Also, pretty sure firebats are "flamers" from Warhammer 40K.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 13:19, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Tattoos I was just watching the teaser trailer from announcement again and noticed that there is also a tattoo on the underside of his left upper arm (just next to the arm pit). You can see it at 2:34-2:35 on the youtube video posted on the page. I can't quite make out what it is supposed to be, but, in my opinion, it looks vaguely like a satellite dish. --Thebrowncloud 06:49, January 1, 2010 (UTC) A screenshot of the tattoo in question (good to have the high-res version lying around from the torrent). File:TychusFindlay SC2 CineTemp1.png. - Meco (talk, ) 09:07, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Death Just wanted to ask, but can we really say for sure that Tychus is actually... dead? - BloodyFox 00:26, August 1, 2010 (CET) Well there is the fact that we don't actually see the result of Raynor's bullet, but we have every reason to believe he's actually dead.--Hawki 06:23, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Do we really need the date of death so high on the page? I wanted to know the name of the voice actor and the first thing I see is that the character died. I haven't played the game yet. 11:26, August 13, 2010 (UTC) He's confirmed dead in the epilogue. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 23:33, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I sure hope he doesnt come back as an infested terran General Dialogue I think we need to supplement the "general dialogue" references, and all the other story mode refernces, with reference notes (). The notes just need to say who you need to talk to, or watch, after what mission to get the info. Otherwise we're asking people to play the entire game again to get it. - Meco (talk, ) 05:39, August 1, 2010 (UTC) If we get specific, then we're asking people to play the whole game to get it. But if it's to be more specific, I think it should be worked into the core reference than be given a notes section. Otherwise, one has to do a lot of jumping around to see which note corresponds to which reference if they're so inclined. From what I've seen, it's easy to reference missions by themselves. But specific newscasts and dialogue are harder to remember. It's too much to ask people to remember each point of occurance.--Hawki 06:23, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Then it should be integrated with the normal reference. We'll need to nail down the syntax for adding such things to a reference. If it's harder to remember where it comes from, then it's all the more reason that we make the effort to nail it down. It is not a good idea to permit the following situation: #Somebody thinks "I vaguely remember that this was said" #Marks it as "general dialogue" #Nobody who looks can find it, but the ref stays because, with so large a script, it's plausible they missed it. "General dialogue" is simply too broad, especially when a lot of information is "optional" and you can skip it entirely without noticing. - Meco (talk, ) 06:56, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I guess. Still, we may have different sources of where they come from. For instance, as I recall, Hanson asks Raynor about Tarsonis once, and is turned down. After a mission, she asks again, and gets an answer. This isn't triggered by context, but rather by quantity. I think the sms text can be divided by character, with a ref for each of them. Location and time might change, but the character doesn't. Again, I think it should be an entire reference rather than relying on notes.--Hawki 07:40, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Heavy Weapons Guy He used the model of the Heavy Weapons Guy from Team Fortress 2. Marines Spec Ops 04:11, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Adding Co-op Lore So Tychus was announced, but in a rarity it was made clear that this was a "what if" scenario and not at all canon. The question then is how do we proceed, should we go on making a special note Tychus's return is 100% not canon, do we even include End War info in his biography? Should it be separate from his main biography? --Subsourian (talk) 14:50, August 20, 2018 (UTC) :My idea is for the following: *Leave out Tychus's bio section for End War material. Make a note of it in the "notes" section, but make it clear that it's a what-if scenario (we can do the same for Raynor, noting that in the scenario, he made up with Tychus and all that). I get that Co-op is non-canon, but I think this is a level of non-canonicity that goes beyond the usual "yeah, it's non-canon, but we can put it in with the template" sort of thing. *Treat the units as normal. Give them bios, use the template. Their existence and fighting in the End War isn't an issue in of itself, though it might be prudent to note the "what if?" scenario issue. *The idea of the Heaven's Devils is iffy. I think we might create something like a "Heaven's Devils (End War)" article and possibly move the original one to "Heaven's Devils (Guild Wars"). That said, I'm iffy about treating the new Devils in any in-universe fashion, as it's hard to imagine them existing without Tychus, and Tychus himself is explicitly "what if?" As in, the Devils can exist in-universe, but their stated origin can't. So...50/50 on this.--Hawki (talk) 15:06, August 20, 2018 (UTC) ::I had the same idea with the Devils, that's what I did in the news section. But I'd argue it'd be the same with all mercs. I think for them it may be best to note that the reformation of the Heaven's Devils is a "what if" scenario and really not canon to StarCraft on top of the regular template, maybe same to Tychus in the notes section. Putting it in a similar matter in the real Heaven's Devils may not go awry either. --Subsourian (talk) 15:13, August 20, 2018 (UTC) ::Been thinking, it might be good to have some sort of "alt future" or "Alternate stories" section beneath but separate from biography (I'll come up with a better name later) to future proof a lot of these articles. I expect we'll be seeing a boatload of dead commanders in the future that are canonically dead but will have some "what if" story to them. It may crowd the notes section of a number of articles if that's where we keep sticking them. Maybe even make it a subsection of notes? Just spitballing, I think for now notes for Tychus is fine. --Subsourian (talk) 18:30, August 20, 2018 (UTC)